Harry Potter and the Wizards of the Sceptre Stone
by PotterSimpson Mad
Summary: Chapter Five up at last! Plus, Dobby and Winky's return!PG for some kissing that's coming up soon!
1. Twenty at Last

HARRY POTTER AND THE WIZARDS OF THE SCEPTRE STONE  
By Potter Mad  
  
A/N This is my first story for Fan Fiction. Net. Just bear with me if you're waiting for Chapter Two. Oh, and another thing. I AM ENGLISH!  
  
  
Chapter One  
TWENTY AT LAST  
  
The air was sharp and a lone figure stood in a large field, his scruffy black hair waving in the wind and a white barn owl perched on his bloody arm.  
"Make sure my cousin gets this, Hedwig. I'm counting on you." He said.  
Suddenly, a loud rapping on his bedroom window woke up a now-twenty year old boy. Harry Potter stood up and opened his bedroom window to let a rather wet Hedwig in to his room, who was pulling four very large parcels.  
" I just had a dream about you, girl!" Harry told Hedwig as he ripped open the largest parcel and read the note inside.  
Dear Harry,  
This year, Hermione and I put our heads together to buy you one present and we hope you like it. Don't worry, it's not a Nibbler like Ginny got you last year.  
  
Watch out this year at Hogwarts because Fred's son starts!  
  
See you soon,   
Ron.  
  
Harry had thought that it was a Nibbler until he read Ron's words. Ginny's idea of something really "cute" was a Nibbler, which ended up eating his last house on Falkland Crescent. Harry had got a job at Hogwarts as Transfiguration teacher when Professor McGonagall retired last year. There was a memorable time when he got into trouble with Dumbledore for transfiguring his foot into a banana by accident. But Fred Weasley's son was all he needed in his class!  
  
He looked down at the present. It was a Remembrall, which glowed scarlet whenever you had forgotten something. Harry carefully put it to the side and opened the next parcel. It was from Sirius. The note read-  
Dear Harry,  
Enclosed is a snippet from the Daily Prophet which I think might interest you, plus-my present for you this year. My trial for whether I should be free is on August 20th , and as you might know, Dumbledore is a witness and... so are you. If you were not planning to go, it's OK, I understand, but if you are, thank you.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Sirius.  
  
Slowly, Harry picked up the small parchment, and began to read.  
  
A/N So what does Sirius send Harry? I'm waiting for at least four reviews before I send Chapter Two.  
  
  



	2. The Stench of Death

A/N Hi! Thanks for your response to Chapter One! Thank you to Kit Kat, by the way. It's nice to know I'm not the only ENGLISH member of Fan Fiction.net! Anyway, here we go!  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
The Stench of Death  
  
MALFOY MURDERED!  
By Kennilworthy Whisp  
  
Draco Malfoy has been found dead in his luxury mansion in Godric's Hollow. He is believed to have been murdered. He was tortured with an Imperius Charm and then killed with the Avada Kedavra Curse.  
Fiancé Pansy Parkinson was in tears when we broke the news.  
"No! We were going to be wed on Saturday! If it wasn't for...No!" At these words she ran upstairs.  
  
"Now I see what Sirius meant!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Harry's worst enemy at Hogwarts had been Draco Malfoy, but he could help but not feeling sorry for him. As the news was just getting through to him, he opened Sirius' present. It was a brand new Quidditch robe. It was red and bore the number "31" and the word "Potter". Harry put it to one side, careful not to put it on top of the Remembrall.  
  
Harry opened Hagrid's present slowly, as the thought of Malfoy struck his mind again.  
The note read-  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! I've just heard news that Draco Malfoy has been murdered! You might already know I suppose. I remember when he tried to take away Norbert.   
Oh, Norbert! (Sniffs) Oops! I've written that down now!  
Bye Harry.  
  
PS You'll need a new desk. I sat on yours and flattened it by accident. Puny thing! Sorry!   
  
As he opened Hagrid's present, he wondered how he would get a new desk. But his question was answered when he looked at the present. It was a cheque. It read-  
  
To Harry Potter,  
Two hundred Galleons is the deposit given for a new desk.  
Given from the account of Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
Then, a thought struck Harry hard. If Ron and Hermione had worked together, Sirius had sent his and Hagrid had sent his, who had sent the fourth parcel?  
  
A/N I hope you like Chapter Two, Chapter Three will appear after I haveat least five reviews. Bye!  
  



	3. The Unknown Cousin

A/N Steph, on your thought for longer chapters- there's only so much that one 11 year old boy can write!!! Here's Chapter Three- don't worry- Sirius gets to court soon enough and I'll promise you this- there's going to be a load of twists in the plot!  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
The Unknown Cousin  
  
Harry opened the package as though he was a racoon clawing through rubbish with it's paws. There was yet another note and Harry read-  
  
Dear Harry,  
My name is George Merryweather. I am about to tell you something unknown to you. I am your long lost cousin!  
  
Harry dropped the letter. His cousin? How? His curiosity urged him to read on. He picked up the note.  
  
If you can read this I presume you have picked up the note. I am a Seer. Anyway, your dream was about me as well. I strapped an Owl Treat to a broomstick and Hedwig followed it and so I sent this to you. I hope you like this present. And I will be at my father's trial too. So why don't we meet in the Leaky Cauldron on the 19th?  
  
See you soon,   
  
Yours truly,  
George.  
  
A secret cousin! So many questions were buzzing in Harry's head! But then something caught his eye. "My father's trial"! If Sirius was George's father and George was Harry's cousin. Then that meant Harry's father's brother was Sirius and Harry's uncle was... Sirius!  
*  
  
Harry couldn't sleep that night at all for thinking that Malfoy was dead, Sirius was his uncle and he had a previously secret cousin. Not the kind of thing you would sleep through at all. The next morning he remembered. George sent him a present too! He opened the small hamper that the note was tied to. It had four Chocolate Frogs in and another note which read-  
Do not think this will empty because every time it's empty, the next day it's full again.  
*  
On the 19th, Harry set off for the Leaky Cauldron, very eager to meet his cousin as he had so many questions. Harry took the Underground, preferring not to travel via Floo powder. When he got there, the usual hush fell as he entered.  
"Which room, Tom?" he asked as he strolled past the bar.  
"No. 3, Mr. Potter" the barman replied.  
  
Harry took his things to his room, dumped them there and then returned to the bar to sit and wait for his cousin.  
  
One hour later, there was no sign. Suddenly there was a large crack of thunder outside. The door opened. Everybody froze.  
  
A/N "Who is it?" I hear you whine. Don't worry, all will be revealed ... if you send four reviews and then I'll send Chapter Four, which is called "The Meeting". Bye!  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Meeting

A/N I don't have a clue how Chapter Three came up three times and I don't know how to fix it but I'm only human so stop saying in your reviews, "Oh, by the way, did you know that Chapter Three is up three (censored) times!" Oh, and please could someone tell me how to fix it?  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
The Meeting  
  
Harry looked to the door. A tall, lanky man entered. He coughed, and wheezed in a strange way.  
" Sorry! Need to work on that Apparating..."he explained to the crowded pub. "Harry! Sorry to keep you waiting!" He explained to the crowded pub.  
"You are George Merryweather?" Harry asked surprised. (A/N- By the way, I'll tell you how his surname can be Merryweather... soon. Ha!)  
"Yeah! How are you doing, Harry?"   
"Fine! I just need to ask you something..."  
"Dad? He's fine. I got that injury in your dream from a unicorn horn. And Dad has been contacting me as well as you," He said all this and then bore a triumphant grin at Harry's shocked face, "I'm a Seer, remember?"  
"Oh, yes." Harry replied, still feeling surprised.  
  
At that moment, Hagrid came into the pub and shouted, "Are you OK, Harry? Who's your friend?"  
"He's George, my cousin." Harry replied  
" How do you do, George? I'm..."  
"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Groundskeeper at Hogwarts." George interrupted.  
"He's a Seer." Harry told Hagrid, at seeing the shocked look on his face.  
"Oh, right!" Hagrid replied.   
At that, Hagrid walked over to the bar and said "A Raspberry Surprise please, Tom." still taking slight glances in George's direction.  
"I don't think Hagrid likes me much you know, Harry," George told Harry, "Two Butter Beers please, Tom."  
"He just gets a bit suspicious of people nowadays, George," Harry replied as Tom brought over their Butter Beers, "It's nothing to worry about."  
Harry took a sip of the Butter Beer. As usual, it immediately spread a warm feeling through his whole body. Even his fingertips felt as if he was standing beside a fire and warming them.  
"Blimey!" George exclaimed. "Look at the time! We'd better get to bed or we'll be late for Dad's trial tomorrow."  
Harry went to bed and it was then he realised. If Sirius is George's father, how could his surname be Merryweather? That was yet another rude question. Maybe it was best left unanswered, Harry thought, just before he went to sleep.  
  
A/N Thanks for reading. Next time you see a chapter, it will be next month and much, much longer. But PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE keep reviewing this story!!!!!!!   



	5. The Order of Merlin

A/N With the release of my new story, "Big Bro 2:The Remake", I'm writing THREE stories at the same time! Anyway, you asked for longer chapters, you got them! It's the trial at last, plus, the return of Dobby and Winky! I'd also like to make a sequel to this when I've finished, so PLEASE r&r!!!!   
  
(PREVIOUSLY) Another rude question, he thought. Maybe it was best left unanswered.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
The Wizards of the Sceptre Stone  
  
There was a sharp knock on the door. Harry sat up immediately. He put his glasses on and grabbed his wand. He walked to the door and opened it quickly, his wand held in front of him.  
"George!" Harry exclaimed, " It's seven-thirty in the morning! I thought you were Voldemort back from the dead!"  
  
Harry had killed Voldemort in his seventh year in one final battle. The Green Flame Torch was a very powerful, magical item, which had the power to turn evil into good. The goodness implanted in Voldemort by the torch was too much, and it killed him on the spot. The Death Eaters disbanded once again and had never been seen to cause trouble since.  
  
"Sorry! But we've got to get up now! We've got to get ready, then catch the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade for Dad's trial!" George replied, flinching at the sound of Voldemort's name.  
"The trial's in Hogsmeade?"   
"Yeah! The court in Diagon Alley got destroyed five years ago by You-Know-Who."  
Harry was already getting changed into his Muggle clothes and stuffing his robes into his trunk. I'll get changed on the train, he thought.  
" I knew you'd leave it until the last minute to pack," George said, as Harry frantically looked for his jeans, "It didn't take a Seer to tell that either!"  
Harry laughed, despite the fact his jeans were filthy.  
"Quikcleanse." Harry muttered, pointing his wand at his jeans. Suddenly, they looked as good as new. Harry pulled them on and said to George-  
" Let's go to breakfast. I'm starving!" He suddenly gasped. "Oh, no! Tom won't be up yet!"  
" Not a problem! I paid Tom extra to get a house-elf to make our breakfast early."   
As they went downstairs, something hit Harry hard in the stomach.  
"Dobby!" Harry wheezed, "W-What are you doing here?"  
"Winky and me is told by Tom Boss to serve Harry Potter and his Weathertree early. We got summer job here!"  
"Winky's here?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, Harry Potter, I is here!" Winky's voice replied, "What does Harry Potter and his Weathertree want?"  
"My what?" Harry asked, puzzled. Then he realized. "Oh, you mean George?"  
Dobby and Winky had described Ron as Harry's Wheezy in the same fashion when Harry was in his fourth year at Hogwarts.  
"I'd like egg and bacon please, Winky." George answered.  
"Eh? Oh, yeah. Me, too." Harry answered.  
  
While they were eating, an owl flew through the open window and dropped a letter onto Harry's lap. He opened it. It read-  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We would like to invite you to attend the Sceptre Stone Court on 27TH August 2000 to receive:  
Order of Merlin, First Class.  
Deed to be rewarded: The defeat of Voldemort and escape from Voldemort upon seven accounts (At birth, The Philosopher's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, The Second Rise of Voldemort, The Order of the Pheonix, The Attack on Hogwarts and The Death of Voldemort)  
  
You will be the first to receive the Order of Merlin from the new Minister For Magic, as the elections are on 25TH August.   
  
You would have received it earlier, but you only became of age on 31ST July 2000.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Charles Weasley OOM2ndC(Labour)  
Cornelius Fudge MFM (Conservatives)  
Remus Lupin (Liberal Democrats)  
  
"The MFM Parties are the same as the Muggle Parties." Harry observed.  
"Oh, yeah! They wanted it to be the Hogwarts house names at first but Dumbledore suggested that it would be less conspicuous if a Muggle came across a campaign poster if it was the same as the Muggle parties." George told him.  
"Makes sense. Better get going. See you Dobby! And you Winky!", Harry said.   
Harry stopped suddenly. Winky was curled up in the corner, crying. Harry left with George wondering what was wrong with Winky.   
  
  



End file.
